


How (Not) To Pick Up Guys

by MystifyingFog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystifyingFog/pseuds/MystifyingFog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a video for his YouTube channel where he tries to pick up guys and gets turned down. Except, a guy named Castiel doesn't turn him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How (Not) To Pick Up Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k810JfzsUU).
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://angst.co.vu/post/83074052432).

“Just hold up the camera, alright?” Dean told Sam, handing him the small camcorder.

“Fine. I have class in two hours, though,” Sam reminded him.

“Skip class and support your brother’s YouTube career!” Dean said.

Sam chuckled. “Shut up. Go and do your thing.”

“Is it rolling?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed, and rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_. Now, hurry up. I don’t have all day.”

Dean turned around, and walked up to the first guy to pass by. He had blond hair, and appeared to be in his mid-twenties—around Dean’s age.

“Hey, can I get your number?” Dean asked.

“Uhh, why?” the man wondered.

“So we can, um, go on a date, maybe?”

The man chuckled a little bit as if to see if Dean was joking. When Dean didn’t laugh along, the guy seemed to realize that he was serious.

“Oh, uh, I don’t swing that way. Sorry,” the man said.

“Oh! Oh, uh, sorry ‘bout that.” Dean chuckled nervously, and walked away. The task seemed easy enough, and the awkward reactions he knew he would get would make for a pretty good video.

He approached Sam. “Let’s go over there,” Dean said, pointing to an area not very far from where they were now. He didn’t want to stay in the same area, as that might arouse suspicion.

The next guy that Dean approached also had blond hair, but looked a bit younger, and was several inches shorter than Dean.

“Hey there. I, uh, just think you’re really cute, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?” Dean said.

The man hesitated for a moment before answering. “Uhh, sure. Did you want my number?”

Dean was surprised someone had actually said yes—especially since he had no intention to actually call these guys. “Yeah, you can just put it in my phone.” He handed his cell phone over to the man in front of him. After putting in his name and number, he handed the phone back to Dean. Dean promised to call him, and walked away.

Sam chuckled as Dean walked back toward him. “Hey, you got yourself a date!”

“Shut up,” Dean said. He motioned for Sam to follow him to another location. “I feel kinda bad for the people who actually give me their number.”

“You could always go on a date with all of them,” Sam suggested, jokingly.

“ _Right_. Let’s just hurry up and finish this vid, then you can go to your stupid class.”

“It isn’t stupid!” Sam said.

“Yeah, well, come on. Here comes someone.” Dean waited for the guy to get closer, then approached him.

The man had dark hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a long, tan coat over a suit. He didn’t look much older than Dean, but was a few inches shorter. Dean honestly thought this man was one of the most gorgeous people he’s ever seen.

“Uh… hi,” Dean began. “I, uh, think you’re really cute, and want to know if I can have your phone number.”

“I suppose. May I ask why?” the man asked.

“To go on a date?” Dean responded.

“Okay,” the man said. Dean pulled out his phone, and handed it over to him. After putting in his contact information, he gave it back.

Dean looked at the name. “Castiel, is it?” The man— _Castiel_ —nodded. “Alright, I’ll call you!”

Castiel smiled before walking away. Dean went back to stand by Sam again, watching Castiel walk away.

“Dude, you so like him,” Sam teased.

Dean scoffed. “Him? Nah.”

“ _Sure_  you don’t. Now, are we gonna finish this video, or not?”

* * *

Dean spoke to twenty different guys that day. After Sam went to his sociology class, Dean began editing the video he made. He didn’t want it to be any longer than three or four minutes, so he had to cut some of the clips out completely. He decided it was better to keep the ones with awkward responses rather than the successful ones, so he deleted some of the not-as-funny clips.

Then, he got to the one where he was talking to Castiel. Dean watched it again, noticing how he sounded nervous when he was talking to him, and how he was beginning to blush. He figured it probably wasn’t a good idea to put that clip in the final video; but, instead of deleting the clip, he kept it and put it in a different folder on his computer.

The video wasn’t hard to edit, since he was just compiling a few clips together. After watching the final product a couple of times to make sure it looked nice, he uploaded it to his YouTube channel and titled it "How (Not) To Pick Up Guys".

Dean didn’t really like it that much when people said he was “YouTube famous”. Sure, he had 200,000 subscribers, but he’d seen many channels with well over one million subscribers. All he really used his channel for was to post vlogs and the occasional funny video. He used Twitter, too, but that was the extent of his online presence.

He posted a tweet about his new video, then went to watch TV while he waited for Sam to come home from his class. As much as he tried to focus on the show, he found himself unable to keep Castiel out of his mind for very long.

* * *

“Hey,” Sam greeted as he walked inside the apartment he shared with his brother.

“Hey,” Dean responded.

Sam tossed his bookbag onto the floor. “Did you edit the video?”

Dean looked over to Sam, who was sitting down next to him on the couch. “Yep. Posted it about half an hour ago.”

“Did you put in the clip with trenchcoat-guy?” Sam asked.

“No,” Dean answered simply.

“Dude, why not? You were totally smitten with him!” Sam teased.

“And that’s why I didn’t put it in.”

“But trenchcoat-guy was the best one!”

Dean glared at Sam. “His name is Castiel.”

Sam started to grin. “See what I mean?”

Dean started to look away, embarrassed and unsure what to say. “Shut up.”

“You should call him!” Sam suggested.

“No. I already told myself I wasn’t going to call any of these guys,” Dean stated.

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

The next day, Dean found himself staring at Castiel’s contact information in his phone.

He  _promised_  himself he wasn’t going to call anyone he met that day. He had already deleted the phone numbers of the other four guys that accepted his offer, but he found himself unable to bring himself to delete Castiel’s. On one hand, he knew he shouldn’t call the guy, but on the other hand, he really did want to go on a date with him.

So, that was how Dean found himself pressing the “call” button on his phone.

“Hello?” Castiel answered in the same gruff voice Dean remembered from the previous day.

“Uh, hey, it’s Dean. From yesterday,” Dean said.

“Oh. Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied.

“So, uh, about that date…”

Castiel spoke up before Dean could think of how to finish his sentence. “Yes. I am free next Friday, if you wish to go out.”

“Yeah, sure, that works for me. Can I pick you up at seven?” Dean asked.

“Yes, that sounds good,” Castiel said before reciting his address.

Dean wrote it down quickly, and smiled. “See you next Friday, then.”

* * *

One week later, Dean went on his date with Castiel. Even though they only went to dinner, Dean was pretty sure they both had a really good time. They were both eager to go on a second date, and Dean already had plans to call him in a few days to set it up.

When Dean got home, Sam was sitting in the living room. He looked up to see Dean dressed in something other than his usual t-shirt and jeans.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “So, where have  _you_  been?”

Dean chuckled. “What are you, an overprotective mom or something? I was on a date.”

“What? With who?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed, and sat down. “If you must know, it was with Castiel.”

Sam beamed. “Trenchcoat-guy?”

“Yes, trenchcoat-guy.”

Sam looked like he was going to bounce off the walls. “I knew it! I  _knew_  you liked him!”

“Yeah, well, shut up,” Dean said. “I’m going to bed.”

As Dean fell asleep that night, he thought about Castiel.

* * *

Four months later, Dean posted a new vlog on his YouTube channel.

“Hey, guys. I thought I’d make a video to introduce you all to my boyfriend, Cas.”

At the end of the video, he attached a clip he kept hidden away for a long time: the video Sam had recorded of Dean and Cas meeting for the very first time.


End file.
